The invention involves an electric fence network, consisting of branches, preferably running horizontally and vertically, connected to each other in the form of a network. The branches are made of a non-conducting material and are provided with an electrical conductor. Alternatively, the branches may be constructed directly as an electrical conductor. The conductor can be connected to a voltage-conducting terminal (post) of an electric fence device.
Network-like electric fences of this type, are constructed with various grid widths, preferably to confine sheep, chickens, rabbits, pigs, and other small animals.
In the prior art all horizontal branches, possibly with the exception of the lowest branch, are provided with an electrical conductor, in particular as a twisted cable, or are directly constructed as such, so that the individual conductors, connected in parallel, can be connected to the voltage-conducting post of an electric fence device. In order to have an especially effective grounding, it is also known therein to twist the lowest branch with an electrical conductor that functions as a ground conductor.
A problem with this construction according to the prior art is that with severe fouling by growth encrustation or with a deep snow cover, the voltage in the electric fence drops sharply. Thus, it is not infrequent that on account of the growth encrustation or the electrical conduction across the snow cover, a voltage impulse of, for example, 9000V will only have available a voltage impulse of 3500V on the spot for a confinement effect.
From European patent publication EP O 610 490, an electric fence is already known consisting of a network of non-conducting branches, which are connected to each other in a relatively complex manner. This network is passed through in a wave-like manner by at least two electrical conductors of high electrical conductivity, which are phase-shifted by 180.degree.. This known network has a complex construction, which makes its manufacture expensive, and furthermore, the distribution of the voltage-conducting conductor is not optimal.